What am I doing hanging 'round?
by McflyNiffMonkeeFan
Summary: Mike goes down to Mexico for a visit and meets a Indian boy that chages his life! Loud mouth Yankee!Mike! White Idian!Peter! Torksmith! Ratings may go up!


~So, I was in shower(haha) and I this just came to me and I just had to write it! I'm not even sure how this is going to turn out! I have a feeling this won't be the best of my stories, but I guess I'll just type it up and see what happens! This is kind of based the Monkees song; What am I doing hanging 'round and I stole Peter's look from the episode; The Monkees In Texas! Also some of the lyrics are in here, but not in order!~

Disclaimer: I own no one. Any song lyrics belong to The Monkees!

Warnings: Slash!

**Just a loud mouth Yankee I went down to Mexico.**  
**I didn't have much time to spend, about a week or so.**

"Mickey! Come on dear! We need to get to the hotel!" Came Mrs. Nesmith's small voice.

"Comin' Ma!" Mike stepped off of the train.

Mr. Nesmith had been doing odd jobs here in a small no-wheres-vill town in Mexico. Well it was real close to the border of Mexico and Texas. So Bette, Mike's mother, had decided to go down to Mexico and see him. It had been a very long fours months for her.

It was hot and buildings lined up on either side of them and there were teepees out in the field a little ways away from town.

Mike was struggling with his one suit case plus his mother's six!

"Uh. . .Ma. . .I - I. . .could some. . .I could some. . .oof!" He tripped over his own feet and stumbled and fell to the ground. The bags and suit cases went everywhere. As his suit case hit the ground his clothes went everywhere.

Mike got up and began to stack all of the bags up.

"Oh Michael! Yoo hoo! Michael! When you're done dear meet me over at the hotel! It's right over there!" His mother disappeared into a building.

When he was sure he got everything back into his suit case he began to count the bags.

"One, two, three, four, five. . .wait a second. . .five? There's supposed to be six." He scratched his head in confusion as he looked around.

Suddenly a blonde boy walked up to him. He wore moccasins, and had a red band tied around his head that rested upon his forehead with a feather sticking out of the top, a long - sleeve blue shirt and white pants. He wore a bead necklace of many different reds, blues, greens, and whites.

He held out Mrs. Nesmith's small makeup pouch. His smile was so enchanting. It hypnotised Mike. _My God. He's so beautiful._

The blonde boy held the bag out a little further. Mike finally stopped his gazing and took it from him.

"Thank God! Thank you. Thank you so much. It woulda been my skin if I lost this."

The other boy just continued to smile at him.

"Is there anyway I can repay you?" Mike wondered, hoping the boy would say yes. Mike would love to see him again before he left.

Suddenly a woman came out of a tent shouting in some lanugae Mike didn't recognise.

The boy looked at her and then back to Mike. He began to walk away, but Mike gently took hold of his upper arm, "Wait a second. You don't speake a lick of english, do ya?"

The boy smiled and hugged Mike. Mike was shocked by this, but didn't complain. He hugged him back. When the boy pulled away and started to walk back to, Mike guessed the woman was his mother, he began to panic. He had to see this boy again.

"Wait! I want to see you again!"

The blonde boy turned around and ran back over to the Texan. He took his neklace off and held it out for Mike to take.

"You're givin' this to me? Oh why am I talkin'? You don't understand me anyway." Mike smiled and bowed his head so that the boy could put it on him.

"Thank you."

The boy continued to smile and practically skipped away.

Mike longed to follow him, but knew he couldn't do such a silly thing. He gathered up their belongins and walked into the hotel.

"Oh there you are Michael! I was beginning to get worried!" His mother said. Her eyes looked down at his white shirt, where the beaded necklace stood out. She ran her fingers over it, "Oh this is beautiful! Where on earth did you find it?"

"An indian boy gave it to me."

"Oh well he did a very nice job puting it together. Your father has been helping them plant crops and things like that. He actually stays in one of those pointy tent things. There is a celebration going on over there."

"Are we going to go over there?" Mike asked maybe a little too anxious.

"Tonight. He said that they are having a little party thing. It's for us you know. Your father told them that we were coming to see him and the indians got so excited. They want to meet us! Isn't that sweet! Now come on! We have to go unpack!"

He followed his mother up the stairs Mike could wait to go. He unpacked and put his clothes into the dresser. The he took them out and fixed them a different way. He then took a long shower and combed his hair.

The Texan didn't know what to wear, so he decided on a green and black plaid shirt with his jean jacket over it and some khaki pants, oh and of course his green knit cap.

"Michaellllll! Are you ready to go?" His mother walked into the room.

"Yes ma'am! Where's dad?" Mike held out his arm and his mother laced hers through it.

"Oh, he said he would meet us there."

They walked down to the lobby and out the doors and down the road. As they got closer they could see a huge bonfire in the middle of the circle of teepees. As they entered the circle they saw many natives doancing around the fire and many were playing wooden instruments.

A tall man stood up, resembling Mike, and walked over to them, "Bette! Michael!" He hugged and kissed them both. With his arm wrapped around their shoulders he turned around to the indians and spoke in another language.

There were cheers and shouts from all of them.

"They're so happy that you two are here and so am I." Mr. Nesmith said.

Soon the family joined the other indians around the fire. Mike sat beside his father and an elderly woman came sat down beside Mrs. Nesmith and began to braid her hair.

Mike's breath hitched in his throat as saw the most gorgeous person walk out of a tent and sit down beside a man with long gray braided hair on opposite of them.

Mike leaned over to his dad and whispered, "Dad, who is that?"

Mr. Nesmith followed his son's gaze and smiled, "Oh that's just Peter. He's such a sweet boy. He lives with his mother and step - father."

"Why are he and his mother the only. . ."

"White people?"

Mike chuckled, "Yeah."

"Well when Peter was just five years old his father got really sick and passed away and then two years later his mother married a indian man and they moved here."

"Does he speak english?"

"I haven't ever heard him speak any," He looked over at Peter and waved his had, motioning him over. Peter said something to the old man and got up and walked over to them and sat down in front of them.

Mike listened to his father and Peter speak.

Peter looked over at him and smiled. Mike blushed. What did his father tell him?

"What did you tell him? Dad! Wh - what did you say? Daaaad!"

His dad just laughed, "Well I guess I will let you two get aquinted." He got up and began talking with some other people.

"So, well um. . .this awkward." Mike said nervously.

Peter took hold of Mike's hand and tugged on it lightly.

"What is it?" Mike asked.

Peter got up, pulling Mike with him. He then pulled Mike away from everyone.

"Where are we going?" Mike laughed. Mike honeslty couldn't care less where this boy was taking him. Peter could have taken him to the middle of the dessert with no water and Mike wouldn't care as long as he was with him.

The sun would be setting in about fifteen minutes.

Soon the two were a middle of a grassy field. Flowers of every color were scattered all over and you could see the sun set perfectly. The reds, oranges and yellows all mixed together to make something so beautiful.

**She took me to the garden just for a little walk.**  
**I didn't know much Spanish and there was no time for talk.**

Peter sat down and Mike joined.

Peter was Fascinated by the sunset while Mike was hypnotized by Peter's beauty.

_What's wrong with me? I have to leave in a week. I will have to leave him behind and forget about him and he will forget about me. Oh, what am I saying? He doesn't even speak english! And why would he want a loud mouth yankee like me?_ Mike thought, _The hell with it. If I'm leaving in a week then why not take the chance?_

Mike put a hand on Peter's cheek, making him look over at him. Mike leaned down and pressed his lips to Peter's. The kiss started out sweet and innocent, but it soon turned into a heated and passionate one.

Finally after a few moments they broke apart, breathing hard and staring at one another.

"Whoa. Groovy." Peter breathed.

Mike grinned, "Yeah it wa. . .I understood you! You spoke english!"

Peter blushed, "Yeah and so did you."

"Why haven't said anything? I've felt like an idiot this whole time thinkin' you couldn't understand me! So, why? Why haven't you said anything?"

"Well my mom told me not to talk to strangers."

"Not to. . .not speak to strangers. . ." He then laughed and slipped his hand on to to back of the blonde's neck and brought him down into another kiss. Mike didn't care that Peter hid the fact that he could understand him. He was too busy enjoying the fact that Peter didn't push him away or hated him for kissing him.

The two boys spent the rest of the few minutes they had before the sun went down kissing and savoring the time they had together. Once the sun set Peter spoke up, "I think we should get back."

"Aw man, do we have to?" Mike complained as he stretched out into the grass and laced his fingers behind his head and closed his eyes.

"Well, if you like to dance with coyotes then be my guest." Peter shrugged his shoulders as he got to his feet.

Just then there was a howling sound from the said animal and Mike jumped up and stood as close to Peter as he could.

"Come on. Let's hurry back."

As they walked back to get-together Mike took hold of Peter's hand.

"Can I ask you somethin' Pete?"

"You just did Michael." Peter smirked.

"Oh hush up with that."

Peter laughed, "I'm sorry. Go ahead."

"What did my dad tell you when we were all sittin' together?"

"Oh, that. . ." Peter chuckled.

"What? Oh man. It's bad isn't it? I could kill him. Well what did he say?"

They were now almost to the tribe.

Peter stopped and looked at Mike, smiling, "Oh he just told me that he thinks you like me."

Mike blushed a deep crimson, "Oh. . .as ya see. . .um. . .I. . ."

Peter chuckled, "You make me laugh Michael. And I'm glad he was right."

"About what?" Mike was so flustered.

"About you liking me and all. You do like me, right?"

"Oh, of course I do!"

"Good." Peter released Mike's hand, much to Mike's dismay and walked back to the old man that he was sitting with earlier.

"Where did you two go off to?"

Mike turned his head to see his father standing beside him eating an ear of corn.

"Uh," Mike blushed again, "Well. . .we just hung out, ya know."

"Uh hu," His father gave him a knowing smirk, "I won't tell your mother."

"What? Oh, no. It wasn't anything like that. We just. . ."

"You don't have to explain tot me Mike. I understand. You're turning into a wonderful young man and you have needs."

"Dad! Please stop!" Mike covered his ears and plopped down beside Peter.

"I was wondering when you would come sit with me."

"Sorry. My dad was. . .just being weird."

"I understand. You see my mom over there?" Peter pointed to a beautiful blonde - haried woman with the most bluest eyes Mike had ever seen. Her hair was long and went down to her bottom, they were in braids of course, much like most of the other women in the tribe. And she wore a long flowing skirt with many bright colors with a long sleeved white shirt and head band like Peter's. She had on lots of beaded necklaces and bracelets.

She jumping up and down around the fire with an indian man.

"That's my step father. . .He's actually half white, half indian. His mother was white and father grew up here."

"Is that him?" Mike looked on the other side of Peter at the man.

"Yes, this is my grandfather."

The old man looked over at Peter and smiled warmly at him and took hold of Peter's left hand. He held on to it tightly.

"So, you two are close?"

"Oh he's my best friend! There aren't any other kids my age, so I either hang out with my family or the little kids."

"That must be hard."

"Oh, no I enjoy it. I'm glad that you are here now though Michael."

Mike swallowed the lump in his throat. He hadn't told Peter that he was leaving in seven days. He didn't want to ruin the perfect night so, he smiled and said nervously, "Y - yeah."

"Your father has been so kind to us and it seems that your mother is fitting in quit nicely." Peter commented.

"What are you talking about?" Mike wondered.

Peter pointed to Mr. and Mrs. Nesmith dancing and jumping around the fire with Peter's parents many others.

Mike groaned, "They're so embarrassin'."

"Peter! Join us my son!" Otaktay yelled.

Peter laughed and and halfway over to his parents he turned back around and grabbed Mike's hand.

"Oh no, no. It's fine. I'll watch. I'm a watching kind of person ya know. Oh. . .fine!" Mike got up and joined Peter in dancing.

The two spents what seemed like forever dancing together. Mike laughed so hard the whole time. At some point in the dance Mike looked over at Peter. And Peter looked up at Mike, smiling.

Mike's heart lepted into his throat.

_I've never felt this way before. Sure, I've had my share of women, but never have I felt this way about a guy and yeah, I've had a couple of little crushes on men, but this - this different. These feelings that I have for Peter are so much more stronger. I think I love him, but I just can't love him. I'm leaving. I have to go back to San Antonio. What am I going do to? How am I going to break this to Peter? What am I doing hanging 'round here when I know I have to leave him behind?_

Hours later everyone in the tribe went to their teepees to turn in for the night.

Mike sat criss-cross with Peter pressed leaning on him. His head rested on his shoulder and Mike's head rested on Peter's head.

"I don't ever recall havin' that much fun Pete."

"Yeah, tonight was wonderful."

Peter's mother and step - father walked over holding hands.

"Peter, honey. Otaktay and I are going to go to sleep now. Oh, you must be Michael. Hello my name is Virginia and this my husband, Otaktay."

Mike shook her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am," He looked over at the man, "And Ota. . .um. . .I'm sorry how do you pronounce your name?"

"Otaktay. It means Kills many. So, watch out for my boy or you'll be one of the many."

"Oh Jonathan, calm down. We'll see you in the morning Peter." She kissed his head and the married couple walked away.

"Jonathan?"

"Jonathan is his, non-indian name and then Otaktay is his indian name."

"So, um. . .has he really. . .um. . .Ya know," Mike made the gesture by slicing his finger across his throat.

Peter laughed, "No. He hasn't killed a single thing, except maybe some fish when we go fishing."

Mike sighed in relief, "Oh good."

"Michael, come on honey. Let's get back to the hotel." Bette said.

"Alright Ma. I'm comin'." He turned to Peter, "Can I see you tomorrow?"

"Sure Michael."

"And can I maybe. . .um. . .kiss you goodbye?"

"Of course."

Michael leaned down and kissed Peter, "Goodnight Michael." He hugged Mike tightly.

Mike watched as Peter disappeared into a teepee. He sighed happily as he joined his mother and father in walking back to the hotel.

~So, liked it? Hated it? Tell me! Please! I'm dying to know! It's not my best work and it's my first Torksmith with JUST Torksmith in it! So you gotta give me a break and go easy on me please! And I don't know if Indians live Mexico or not. I know there around the borders of Texas though, cause well I live in Texas. Haha and I was trying to stick to the osng a little bit.~


End file.
